fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Alchemy1
Current Mentor of this Class: Winter Frost Roleplay WINTER FROST: '''She stood behind her desk, ready for the students to come in. This was her first year teaching and she wanted it to be a good one. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked in and took a seat at the front of the class. This was maybe his favorite class. He was great at making elixirs and that was basically alchemy. He looked around and waited for his friends to come in. This was going to be fun. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was fairly good at Alchemy. No where near as good as Ardelle, but one would say a bit above average. He wasn’t present in the Morning Orientation because the principal needed to have a word with him. He rolled his eyes are their conversation. When he walked in, he noticed Caradoc, “Hey, his was the morning session?” ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith walked into class and inwardly groaned.She froze everything in this class.She took a seat in the back as usual.She looked up at the teacher,half hoping they wouldn't be working with liquads. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"We had Elementalism in the morning," he answered. "This is our afternoon class." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya absolutely hated Alchemy. Why was there a class for evil potions? She lwalked into the classroom and took a seat at the back, mindlessly doodling in her notebook. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was dreading this class. She groaned and walked to her desk. As soon as she got there. She started recalling all of the safety procedures she would need to use in this class. Becuase she would DEFINITELY need them. '''COV RUE: Cov enterd alchemy and plopeed down in her seat. She wrinkled her nose , blech it semlled like burnt hair ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''"Hiya,Pinky.Having fun with your tables?" ABBEN SONG: Abben walke docer to Calla with a grin. When she looked up, she glared at him, “What, are you here to mock my Alchemy skills?” Abben rolled his eyes, “You are so dramatic.” Calla shrugged, “But I’m not wrong.” Abben nodded his head, “You need at the help you can get. Remeber last year when you set the room on fire? You got detention for like a month. COV RUE: Ha ha ha icy as u can see were all on the floor with laughter. Ugh i cant baer the smell. Where air refresher when u need it? WINTER FROST: '''She could see the hate and boredom of the students in their eyes, but tried not to pay attention to it. She walked elegantly across the room, her long blue dress billowing behind her. "Now, I know that many of you are not big fans of Alchemy, but I can promise you that this year will be different than the last. In this class, you will not be forced to do any Alchemy lessons you are not interested to do." She laid out a few books. "These are recipe books, with recipes on how to make many Alchemy-related things. Today I would like you to flip through them and study the recipes to find which ones you would be interested in studying this year. By midterms I expect that you will have mastered three recipes, but that is still a long ways away. You will study and research these recipes in the future, but today we are just looking at the books. You can talk with your fellow classmates to see if you have any recipes you both like. Explore the books, and remember to have fun!" She made the books float to their desks using Telekenisis. "Begin!" '''COV RUE: Oh great here we go with the random recipes, Cov grumbled as she flipped through the book. USTIN DI ANGELO: '''He leaned back in his chair in the back of the room. This would be interesting. He glanced through his book, searching for fun recipes that exploded. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sighed in relief, something she could handle. She grabbed a boom and started looking for the easiest recipes. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked into the classroom to find students flipping through books. When she found out what the assignment was, she immediately went to the extremly hard section of the book. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He was near Ardelle, and when he glanced over she was at one of the hardest recipes in the book. Which of course, was where he was, too. "Woah, you're good at Alchemy, too, huh? What recipes do you like so far?" '''COV RUE: Hard , way way to hard , impossible , ugh ware were the easy recipes? ARDELLE SONG: '''“I think the anna-barries one would be a good option. Since they are explosive and it needs fire so its quite complicated“ '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara studied the easy recipes and chose the three ones at the beginning of the book - one for a nice smelling perfume, another for a fasting healing balm, and a final one for a minor sedative meant to last for a few hours. '''COV RUE: Cov finally found an easy one for some hair cream and set to work. MAYA DAWNSLAYER: 'Maya wasn’t necessarily bad at making elixirs, so she decided to go for the moderately hard ones. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yeah, that's a cool one." He settled on one that looked really hard that could calm your emotions, one that made a giant explosion, and one that could knock someone out easily. "I've got mine chosen." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla chose out of the easy section. She ended up choosing one that would make you able to keep eating without being full. One that would make you smell like an Imp‘s fart, (she planned on using it on Kenric) and one that would temepora blind you. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya ended up choosing a small explosion, an elixir for styling your hair, and and one for fast-growing mustcahce which she would save for a prank later on. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle ended up choosing one that would temporarily liquify you, one that could turn you into another animal for a few hours, and one that would realize memories from the past. '''WINTER FROST: '"Now students, you will find all necessary ingredients in the room back there," she pointed to the door. "You can gather the ingredients today, and maybe attempt a try at your easiest elixir. But that will be all for today." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''After collecting her ingredients, she waved to the teacher and, along with Maya, headed to study hall, the last class of the day. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grabbed everything she needed then went to studyhall, along with Ardelle and Abben. '''Procede to Study Hall after collecting your ingredients